


It Wouldn't Really Be Anything Different, Right?

by QueenRiley



Category: Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenRiley/pseuds/QueenRiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody thinks Gia and Emma are already dating. It's a fine dance to decide if maybe they really should.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wouldn't Really Be Anything Different, Right?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PockySquirrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PockySquirrel/gifts).



Gia checked her phone for the third time in what felt like an hour, but what the lying piece of technology told her had actually been a mere eight minutes. She was getting impatient. The photo shop was empty. It shouldn’t be taking the cashier THAT long to find her envelope of pictures. They had been the ones to call her and tell her they were ready, after all.

“Here they are!” he exclaimed, emerging triumphantly from the back. He had three envelopes in his hand.

“I only had one set of pictures,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Oh, I know. These are your girlfriend’s pictures. She dropped them off this morning and I figured you could take them to her. Save her the trip.” He held out the stack of three envelopes. Gia’s brain stuttered and stopped. She was stuck on the word ‘girlfriend’. 

“Girlfriend?” she asked. “I don’t…”

“Emma, right? You two are a really cute couple, by the way. I thought about asking her out once, when I first started working here, but the way you two are together… it’s just pretty clear I’d be wasting my time.” Gia handed over the cash for the photos and wandered away from the register. Her mind was foggy, confused. She felt disoriented. Emma? Girlfriend? Nah.

“Does she have a sister?” she heard the photo guy call after her. She didn’t register the question and just kept walking, aimlessly heading towards the food court.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Emma bounced into Ernie’s Brainfreeze, the bag containing the new shirts she had bought for herself and Gia, matching patterns in yellows and pinks respectively. She bit her lip as she studied the menu, knowing it was silly to even look. She’d get the same thing she always did. Ernie was busy at the blender, so she waited patiently while trying to convince herself to branch out, be brave, try something new and exciting. Maybe she’d like it.

“Here you go. On the house today.” Ernie startled her out of her reverie and her eyes darted off the menu and down to his outstretched hands. He was holding two smoothies.  
“But I didn’t order yet,” she said. He lightly shook the cups at her.

“But you always get the same thing. This is your usual. This is your girlfriend’s usual. On me, today, for my two favourite regulars.” She reached out and took the drinks, immediately recognizing both her usual and Gia’s favourite. Except Gia wasn’t her girlfriend. But Ernie apparently thought she was.

“Um… thanks? I guess I’ll see you tomorrow.” Emma weaved her way out of the Brainfreeze while her brain mulled over the idea of Gia as her girlfriend. It was a new thought and, she surprised herself, not an entirely unwelcome one.

\-----------------------------------------

Gia nearly ran into Emma between the Hot Topic and the Gamestop. She drew up fast and Emma nearly jumped a foot in the air, sloshing smoothie up onto the lids of the two cups she was carrying.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention.” Gia exclaimed, reaching out to grab… nothing. But she was ready, in case Emma needed her.

“It’s okay! It’s okay. Nothing spilled.” Emma sucked in some deep, calming breaths, and then thrust the pink smoothie under Gia’s nose.

“Aw, bestie! You got me a smoothie? Thank you!” Gia took a sip and bounced on the balls of her feet. Emma slung cold condensation off her hands and began looking for a napkin.

“Actually, Ernie gave it to me on the house. I didn’t even ask for it,” she replied absently. Gia took another big pull from her straw and frowned.

“Yeah, the guy at the photo shop gave me your pictures and I didn’t ask him either.” Emma gave up and wiped her hand on her pants. She opened her mouth to say something when a smooth, clean shaven, prim young man shoved a piece of paper under their noses.

“Young ladies, do you have a moment?” he asked. They both took a step back and Gia instinctively shifted herself slightly in front of Emma. She hadn’t even noticed doing it before, but realizing it now, it felt as if she’d always done so. 

“I would like to tell you about a camp I run. It can help cure you of your carnal sin.” Gia blinked, at a loss for words. Emma recovered faster and voiced what they were both thinking.

“Carnal sin? Mister, we’re just teenagers.”

“The sin of your homosexuality, young ma’ams. If you let the light of Jesus into your lives, you will see reason and abandon this path to Hell.” Emma gasped and that was enough to send Gia into action. She took the paper from his hands and shoved it right back in his face.

“What we get up to in our lives is no concern of yours. Leave us alone.” She reached behind her and grabbed Emma far more roughly than she intended. They stormed off and Gia fumed the entire way home.

\-------------------------------------------------------

They were sprawled on Emma’s bed late that night, wearing the new matching shirts. A mostly empty pizza box was open on the floor. Emma wasn’t paying much attention to the movie Gia had turned on. Her brain kept cycling back through the events of the day. The photo shop guy thought they were dating. Ernie thought they were dating. And especially that creepy guy with the anti-gay propaganda. He thought they were dating and he was the only one that bothered her. The fact that she didn’t care if anybody else thought they were dating also bothered her.

“Emma!” Gia called, and Emma was suddenly aware of a hand waving in front of her face.

“What?” she asked, blinking in the dark.

“Where’d you go?” Gia asked, nudging her with her shoulder. Emma smiled and leaned against her.

“I’m sorry. I was just thinking about today.”

“About all the people that think we’re dating?” Gia asked. Emma nodded. She could feel Gia tense up, like she was getting ready to face a seemingly impenetrable line of loogies.  
“Is that okay?” she asked. She heard Gia took a deep breath and then she braced herself too, not sure they should be having this conversation.

“I was going to ask you the same thing. Does it… does that bother you?” Gia asked. Emma released her breath and smiled. Gia sounded so nervous and Emma knew immediately what it meant.

“No, it doesn’t. Well, the creepy pray-away-the-gay guy did, but he bothered me, not what he said. Not the thought of you and me together.” Emma felt all the tension release from Gia in one motion, almost like her whole body sighed with relief.

“Good. I… was kind of flattered. I mean, well, I guess I liked it.” Gia was tongue tied. Emma had never known her to be at a loss for words before. She figured she’d have to be the one to make that leap.

“We could, I don’t know… try it. Maybe. Just to see. I mean, everybody already thinks we’re together so it wouldn’t really be changing anything. Right? It wouldn't really be anything different?” She finally looked up at Gia, only to discover that Gia was staring at her intently. She was so close Emma could see every eyelash, every freckle. 

“Nothing would have to change. We’d still hang out and rely on each other and you’d always be my best friend. We’d just add some… physical. Fun. Release.” Emma continued.

“Intimacy.” Gia whispered. She started to say something else, but Emma didn’t give her the chance. She closed the small gap between them and pressed her lips to Gia’s. It was awkward and she had an almost immediate crick in her neck. They bumped noses. They’re teeth scraped against each other. Breathing was difficult, lying on their stomachs and leaning against each other.

It was the best kiss Emma had ever had.


End file.
